Snuggle Bunny
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Being sick is not always a bad thing, especially when you have a certain Machine Gun to take care of you. Chris Sabin/OC. Oneshot. For FlameHairedBrat


A/N: For Robin. I know it's been a rough couple of weeks for you, hon. Hopefully this cheers you up and makes you smile.

Just something random and silly. Review, please!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tina, it's me. What's up?" Josh Harter, also known as Chris Sabin, questioned as he took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"Not much, just out and about, house shopping," the brunette replied. "What about you?"

"Meh, not a whole lot. Thought I'd get out of the house." He paused for a second.

"Is something wrong, Josh?"

"How's Robin?" He blurted out.

"Patrick didn't tell you?" Tina twisted her lips in confusion. "She's sick. She's been on the couch all night."

"She's sick?" Josh sat up. "What's wrong?"

"She had a really bad allergy attack, from what I can tell," the brunette replied. "She didn't realize that there were soybeans in her cookies until it was too late, and yeah…not so good. She's a lot better than she was, though."

"Oh…" Josh's voice trailed off, and it was rather apparent that he didn't believe Tina.

"Don't worry, Josh," Tina said reassuringly. "She was sleeping when I left this morning. She really is a lot better."

"I can't help it," he mumbled. "I worry."

"Aw, that's so cute," Tina teased. "Well, if you want, you could stop by and check on her on your way back to Pinckney. I won't be back for another couple of hours at least."

"Lemme guess, Shelley's dragging you through Home Depot again?"

"No, actually, we're shopping for baby clothes."

Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Baby clothes? Am I missing something here?"

In the background, Patrick's voice could be heard, at a deafening tone.

"GO CHECK ON YOUR GIRL ALREADY! GEEZ!"

"I'll explain later," Tina replied. "There's a key under the mat, feel free to let yourself in."

"Okay, bye," Josh pressed End and slipped his phone in his pocket.

He paced back and forth, worriedly, for a few seconds before opening his kitchen cabinets. Finally, after musing for a couple of seconds, he grabbed an armful of supplies, shoved them into his black duffel bag, and made his way out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, some forty minutes away, Robin Leigh was currently sneezing herself into a fit. She moaned as yet another sneeze wracked her body.

"Fuckin' allergies," Robin mumbled as she chugged a Dasani. "And they took my chocolate away, and my caffeine…"

The redhead continued to grumble, completely unaware of who was about to walk in the door.

Just outside in the hallway, Josh paced for a few seconds, biting his nails and running his hands through his hair. Maybe showing up out of the blue hadn't been the best idea, but then he remembered Shelley's words.

"_Dude. She likes you, a lot, and it's obvious you like her. So stop worrying so much, yeah?"_

Apprehensively, Josh raised his hand to knock, before remembering what Tina had told him. He paused for a second, gathering up courage, and pushed the door open. His heart dropped at the sight on the couch. Robin was curled up in the fetal position, a blanket thrown awkwardly over her.

Sighing, Josh set his things on the small coffee table and gently tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted softly, as he sat down beside her on the couch, shifting to give her room to scoot over. "I let myself in, I hope you don't mind. Tina said it was okay."

"Yeah, it's fine." Robin glanced wearily. "What's all that?"

"Home remedies," Josh explained. "I hate doctors; don't trust 'em."

"I don't either."

"Yeah, which is why I brought some stuff over." He reached for the bag and dumped its contents out, save for a small black thermos, which he handed to the redhead.

"Drink that. It'll help."

"Okay…" Robin's expression was wary, but she took the thermos anyway.

"What is this, anyway?" Robin winced as she took a small sip of the tea. "It's disgusting."

"Echinacea. I know it's gross, but trust me, it helps."

"Bleh." Robin made a face again and set the cup to the side. "I think I'm feeling a little better, actually."

"Good. I'm gonna go now, okay? You need to rest." Josh stood up to leave, but the feeling of a hand tugging on his shirt caused him to pause.

"What's wrong?"

"Teej and Patrick won't be home for a while. Would you mind staying until they get back?"

Silence immediately followed, and the redhead bit her lip as she released Josh from her grip.

"I'm sorry. You probably have other things to do. I didn't think."

A small smile formed on Josh's face. He cocked his head and gently placed a hand on the redhead's cheek.

"I don't have anywhere else to be."

"Thanks, Josh," Robin said, as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the man's cheek. "You didn't have to do this."

Josh blushed and shrugged sheepishly.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

A brief moment of awkwardness passed between the two, before Josh cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I really think you should sleep…"

Robin sighed as she rolled over on her stomach.

"I need a snuggle," she mumbled, more to herself than to Josh, but just loud enough for him to hear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blush creep up Josh's cheeks, and she smirked at the reaction.

"Um, don't you think you'd be more comfortable in the bedroom?" He eyed the couch warily. "I mean, that doesn't exactly leave you a whole lot of room, does it?"

"Yeah, you're right." Robin pulled herself up gingerly. She smirked yet again as she purposely took her time, stretching and yawning as slowly as possible. Josh simply sat there, not moving, not saying anything, for fear of how it would come out. It was obvious to pretty much everyone that he liked her, but he just wasn't ready to make it known—at least, not yet. Not only that, he had just randomly shown up and invited himself in, even though it was Shelley's house, without bothering to ask her if she wanted company first.

"Josh? Earth to Josh." Robin snapped her fingers a few times.

"Huh?" Josh shook his head and averted his gaze back to the ground. "Sorry about that. Did you need my help?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin questioned, with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He followed the woman to the bedroom, pausing in hesitation for a few moments. Robin stumbled over to the bed and half-sprawled across it, not even bothering to turn the covers down. She was that wiped.

"Aw, that's not gonna work," Josh remarked as he walked over to the bed. "Here, let me help you. Stand right there, okay?"

He quickly pulled the covers back and fluffed the pillows up. Once he was finished, he stepped back and shot a smile at the redhead, motioning for her to resume her previous position. With a tired smile, Robin settled herself underneath the covers.

"There, that's better, isn't it? You'll be a lot more comfortable."

"Mmmm.." Robin mumbled sleepily.

"Do you need anything else? Can I get you anything?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"All right, if you're sure…" Josh's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm fine!" Robin exclaimed. She smiled brightly. "Thanks, Daisy Bear. See ya later, hon."

"You're welcome," Josh replied, as he made his way to the door. There really wasn't anything left for him to do, and the woman really did need the sleep. If he stayed, he would only be getting in the way.

Unless…

Immediately after the thought passed through his mind, a light bulb went off in Josh's head.

* * *

"I told you that nothing would happen. And you honestly thought that we were gonna get kicked out of the place."

Tina glared at the man beside her as she opened the door and pushed her way through. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips once she set the bags she'd been carrying down on the couch.

"Don't _ever _do that again," she said sternly, pointing a finger at Patrick.

"What? I didn't hear any objections from you!"

The response was met with a slap to Patrick's shoulder, and he winced as he rubbed it gingerly.

"It's _not _funny!" Tina exclaimed in exasperation. "Patrick, you can't do that in Wal-Mart! Anyone could've seen us."

"We were in the dressing room," he pointed out. "The doors were locked. Who was gonna see us?"

"Don't be a smart-ass; it's not a good look on you."

"_Everything _looks good on me. Especially you." He winked.

"Geez Louise," Tina groaned. "Wait right here, okay? I wanna go check on Robin and make sure she's okay."

"Hey, didn't Sabin say he was gonna stop by earlier?" Shelley questioned as he leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah, I told him he could do that on his way back home," the brunette responded. "I told him to just let himself out once he got done."

The Detroit native wandered around the room aimlessly, kicking pillows and shoes out of the way as he went. A flash of light caught his eyes, and he glanced down at the floor, his eyes landing on Josh's bag.

"I don't think he ever left.." Shelley mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't think he left. His bag's still here," Patrick explained, as he pointed to the black gym bag.

Tina's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Hmm. Well, maybe he's…" she glanced in the direction of the bedroom. "I wonder.."

"What?" Shelley sprinted down the hallway to catch up with his girlfriend. "What are you—"

"Look," Tina said in a hushed whisper. She pointed just inside the bedroom, where Robin was currently snuggled up under the covers, turned on her side, with her hair askew and her mouth slightly open.

"Yeah? So?"

However, as soon as the words had left his mouth, Shelley understood instantly what Tina was talking about. Lying beside of the redhead was Sabin, whose mouth was also slightly open. He was pressed tightly against the woman, his arms wrapped around her waist and his mouth buried in her hair. Slight snores could be heard, although it was hard to tell where they were coming from.

"Nice…warm…" Sabin could be heard mumbling.

"Stay…" Robin said sleepily.

Tina grinned as she leaned against her boyfriend's chest.

"I was wondering when this would happen."

Shelley smirked as he placed a kiss on the top of the brunette's head.

"Actually, I predicted this months ago." 


End file.
